kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 97
In a flashback, Taraka remembers cradling Yuta with Garuda facing her. He looks up to her monstrous form, and notes that Taraka is truly a mother created for the son alone. From how she appears to him, he deduces that he has been granted leave to depart. He expresses thanks for the only consideration that person has ever shown him, noting that she is now somewhere his voice won't reach. In the present time, Taraka starts crying, and begs Yuta to tell him how she managed to forget everything. The green glow around Leez finally fades, leaving Leez fully healed. She complains about being dizzy, and is confused that she no longer feels pain. She tries to go after Yuta again but stumbles. Ran catches her just in time, but is confused about the light from earlier, noting that it resembles a fusion spell. He then realizes that she fell asleep. He is surprised that she's fine, even though her hoti kubera ran out. Suddenly, he hears a loud rumbling sound, and realizes that the water channel is collapsing. The way to the exit also collapses, leaving them stranded. Suddenly, Yuta shows up in sura form and brings Ran and Leez to safety. Ran is surprised that one of the monsters is helping him, then realizes that it reminds him of Yuta. He dismisses the thought at first, finding it impossible for a superior sura to be traveling with humans. When he asks why it's helping them, Yuta carves into the stone that Ran seems fine with suras, and it'd be nice if that were the case with Leez. Ran concludes that he really is Yuta, and realizes that Asha knew the truth, but kept it hidden from Leez. He tells Yuta that he should return to human form to continue hiding the truth from Leez. Ran suddenly hears Asha calling to him, then sees Yuta flying away. Asha tells him that Yuta may not return, and that they should find a way out on their own, or they will be stranded in the middle of space. Elsewhere, Yuta returns to Taraka's side. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Taraka): How much hair would you need for a style like this? Half the hair on her head is more than all my hair combined. Taraka and Sagara have really, really, impossibly long hair. ** (Garuda and Taraka): Taraka's size is always changing. She can be about size of a human or become large enough to fill the water channel. Garuda has six wings. Why did I do that?? ** (Yuta carrying Ran and Leez): Yuta's sura form is smaller than those of Maruna and Kasak. He is still in his 2nd stage. He's quite big for 2nd stage, actually. Yuta has a tail so I don't have to draw his butt every time... plus it works as weapon that's stronger than his legs or arms. ** (Yuta and Ran): No one asked where the sword was all this time... lol By the way, the red lines on his chest and wings keep moving. Kinda creepy if you think about it. * In the flashback, Garuda is talking to Kali. Later, we learn that Kali disappeared long ago. * Ran was referring to hoti asvins hoti kubera. This fusion spell was used by Airi in her fight against Clophe. * Much later, we learn that Ran didn't tell Leez the truth about Yuta because he assumed that Leez had a phobia of suras. He probably assumed this because he has a half phobia. References